Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 5: Fight Water With Water
It is the morning after Ryder's party. Ellis is still modifying the pup packs while everyone else is cleaning up the area. Ryder: Thanks for such a great party pups. Rubble: You're more than welcome Ryder Rocky notices a lot of the decorations and broken props are in a bin so he pushes it to his truck. Marshall: What are you doing Rocky? Rocky: Why trash it when you can stash it? We go over to Chase and Skye who are working on the decoratins outdoors. Chase tries to talk with one of the decorations in his mouth but is all muffled Skye: What was that sorry? Chase: *puts the decoration in a box* I said... I cannot think of anything better than the party last night. Apart from you Skye: Aww Thanks Chase. That's very sweet. I think I'm getting a toothache Chase: *chuckles* Shall i take you to the dentist? Don't worry. She's really nice. Skye: Nah I'm just messing around. Just as they kiss, Rocky appears with his decorations. Rocky: I can see you two going a long way together. Skye: Yeah. *cuddles up to Chase* so can I We go over to Zuma who goes to check on Ellis. Zuma: Hi Ellis Ellis: Sup Zuma? Zuma: Just come to check on the pup packs Ellis: Just one final bit...all done *wipes his face with his towel* Phew! Zuma: You must've been the hardest working guy in the world Ellis: *chuckles* Yeah. I was. Now lets gather your friends Zuma: By the way, what did you get for Ryder? Ellis: All the stuff i put in your pup packs...and some photos of our best moments Everyone gathers around Ellis who puts their new pup packs on their backs. Ellis: Pups, it's an absolute honour to have the privilege to upgrade your gear. Not only have i combined all your pup packs including the flying ones, which need some time before use, into one. I have also given each of them a laser cannon and one unique gadget. All pups bark with excitement. Ellis: Please allow me to teach you how to use your new stuff. Marshall, you're first. Your new gadget is a defibrillator. Marshall: Ruff! Defibrillator! Marshall's defibrillator comes out of his pack while Ellis lies down on his back Ellis: It's very simple to use. Just place the paddles on someone's chest and then press the buttons to shock them. If the person is dead or *Marshall places the paddles on Ellis ' chest and presses the buttons on them* ARGH! Marshall: Oops. Sorry Ellis! Ellis: Well...at least we now know it works *laughs with everyone else* Rubble is up next. His new gadget is dynamite and had to be taken outside Rubble: Ruff! Dynamite! Dynamite, which is already lit, launches out of the back of his pup pack Ellis: Duck and Cover! Everyone gets to cover as the dynamite explodes. They then take a look Rubble: Wow. That's pretty-itty-bitty-kitty powerful for one stick. Ellis: It's also pretty-bit uh itty...whatever it was useful for situations where yourself, or others may be trapped. Anyway, Chase, you're up next. You've got a microphone. Chase: Ruff! microphone! Chase's Microphone comes out of the side of his pup pack and it is very small and hard to see. He extends it and moves it around, picking up sounds of nearby animals. He hears them with a small speaker that comes with it. Chase: Wow. I can see this coming in handy Ellis: So can i. It can go for miles and it is very hard to see. Rocky, it's your turn. Your new gadget is a chainsaw. Rocky: But...I already have a saw Ellis: Trust me. A chainsaw is sharper, more powerful and more suitable for a fight Rocky: Okay then. Ruff! Chainsaw! Rocky's chainsaw comes out of the left side of his pup pack while Ellis retrieves a wooden log and puts it infront of Rocky. Ellis: See if you can use it to cut this wood in half Rocky manages to cut the wood without even trying Rocky: Wow! Thanks for giving this to me Ellis Ellis: My pleasure. Zuma, you're up next. You've got a detector which can detect objects underground. It works on land AND underwater. Zuma: That is total Zuma style right there *shares a laugh with everyone else* Ruff! Detector! Zuma's Detector comes out of the right hand side of his pup pack Ellis: I buried some bones here earlier. See if you can find them Zuma: Yes Sir Ellis Sir! Zuma's detector sways from side to side as he walks around looking for the bones. Suddenly, he hears it beeping. Zuma: I think I've found them. *starts digging and eventully sees them* Yes i have! This thing is great! All the pups run to the hole Zuma made and grab a bone each. Ellis: *chuckles* Last but not least, Skye. Your new gadget is a flare gun. It can be used to help put off your enemies or tell your allies where you are Skye: Oh cool! Can i test it? Ellis: Sure. Go ahead. The rest of us should probably stand back though Everyone stands back from Skye Skye: Ruff! Flare gun! The flare gun comes out of the top of Skye's pup pack and it shoots a flare up in the sky. Meanwhile in the mothership. Spectre: *chuckles* Huge mistake Skye! Humdinger: We now know where to find you Outrider: And I know 2 monsters that'll deal with your friends easily. They are also sisters. Waterina and Lavalerie. Waterina and Lavalerie come into the mothership. They both look like mannequins. Waterina has a water pattern and Lavalerie has a lava pattern. Lavalerie is more bulky and Waterina is slightly taller. Waterina: I see you've called us Lavalerie: Ready for some super sibling action? Humdinger: Hang on...am i seeing double? Lavalerie: I guess you could say that Waterina: You could also say that we know where and who the flare came from Outrider: Well that's good because you are going there so you can destroy the rangers Lavalerie: And we have a plan Spectre: Good to hear that you're organised. Let's hear your plan Waterina: I'm a lot weaker than my sister but my attacks are good against water. So, i will take on the orange ranger Lavalerie: And i will take on the rest Back to where the flare was set off Ellis: Why don't y'all try your laser blasters? All pups: Laser Blaster! The pups laser blasters appear and they test them. They shoot them into the sky to avoid causing harm to others Rubble: These are amazing. Thank you so much Ellis Ellis: *chuckles* You're more than welcome Rubble. If you need me to fix anything, just yelp for help *shares a laugh with Ryder and the pups while Waterina and Lavalerie appear* Lavalerie: Having fun are we? Ryder: Yes but who invited YOU two? Waterina: Humdinger! Chase: *growls* I knew he'd have something to do with this Rocky: But anyway, if we have to take both of you down, we will! Lavalerie: Oh but i don't need to fight all of you. Waterina: I only want the orange ranger. Zuma: *looks surprised* Just me? Waterina: Yes just you Zuma: *looks at everyone else then scoffs and walks up to Waterina with a very serious face* Fine! Waterina grabs Zuma by the neck and teleports to the beach with him. Lavalerie: And i get the rest of you Ellis: Pups! Suit up! Ryder: Ellis and I will help you! Chase: You heard him Rangers. It's morphin time! All pups: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! The pups morph into their ranger forms and everyone starts to fight Lavalerie while we go over to Waterina and Zuma. Waterina: Well, are you ready? Zuma: One second. Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morphs into his ranger form* Waterina: *laughs* If you're morphed, you still don't stand a chance on your own! Zuma: I'm gonna prove you wrong because..no job is too big, no pup is too small! Waterina: Well i don't think that's true because look at the size of me compa Zuma: Can you just shut up and fight? Waterina: Okay Zuma and waterina start to fight and waterina eventually gets Zuma on the ground Waterina: Super water blast! Waterina's hands emit high speed water. All of which hits Zuma. Waterina: Hahahahaha! Seriously? Is that all? Zuma: No! Laser Blaster! *His laser blaster comes out* Fire! Waterina tries to block the shots but fails and stumbles Zuma: I would use my tsunami wave on you but since you're based off water, it won't be effective. I think I'll try something else. Waterina: And what might that be? Zuma: *jumps up high into the air* Allow me to demonstrate! Hydro Blade! As Zuma comes down, he rotates super fast causing his blade to move in a super fast motion and eventually slice through Waterina Waterina: Sister! Avenge me! *blows up* Zuma: And that my friends is how you fight water with water *contacts Ryder* Ryder, that's one down, one to go! Ryder: Well done Zuma but we could do with some help. Lavalerie: Magma spiral! Lavalerie spins on the spot making a spiral of magma which floors all our heroes (except Zuma who isn't there yet) and demorphs the rangers. She then walks over to Ryder Lavalerie: Any last words? Ryder: Who's that behind you? Lavalerie turns around and sees Zuma Lavalerie: You destroyed my sister didn't you? Zuma: Yes. And you're next! Lavalerie: *growls* Lava Lake Zuma: Tsunami Wave! Zuma amd Lavalerie use their attacks on each other. Zuma's Tsunami puts out Lavalerie's lava lake and hits Lavalerie. Lavalerie: *screams* It burns! It burns! Zuma: I hope it did! Lavalerie: I can't see it end this way! Zuma: Then close your eyes and I'll make it quick! May i borrow your weapons? Chase: O...Okay then Each pup tosses their weapon to Zuma who combines them into the Paw-zooka. Zuma: Weapons combine! Paw-zooka! Lavalerie: That doesn't sound good. Zuma: Paw-Zooka blast! Zuma fires the Paw-zooka at Lavalerie who gets destroyed. We go over to the mothership. Spectre: Both of them defeated by one ranger? Humdinger: And i thought their strategy would work! Outrider: But remember, this isn't over yet. Spectre: I can only revive one of them though. Who shall it be? Outrider and Humdinger: Lavalerie. Spectre: Very well *revives Lavalerie while we go back to Ryder, Ellis and the pups* Zuma: Y'all okay? Everyone else gets on their feet Ellis: Yeah. We're fine Lavalerie: In just a moment, you won't be! Ryder: Zuma, call in the megazord. The rest of you suit back up! All pups except Zuma: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! Zuma: Zuma requesting Paw Patrol megazord! Their vehicles come in. They get inside and put them into zord mode All pups: Zords Combine! Paw Patrol megazord! Ready to Roll! Lavalerie: United you stand, United you'll fall! Rubble: Actually, it's you who's gonna fall! Lavalerie: Oh really? Magma spiral! Lavalerie creates her magma spiral which sends the megazord to the floor All pups: Whoooa! Lavalerie: Pathetic! Ellis: Uh oh. Wait. i know *Contacts Zuma* Zuma, your hydro storm should be powerful enough to immobilize her Zuma: Okay. Hydro storm *pushes attack button* Zuma's hover zord creates a hydro storm and turns out it does immobilize Lavalerie. Lavalerie: Ahhhh! Really Vitamin C? Marshall: Yes really vitamin A...dumb monster! Chase: Let's finish her for good! All pups: Final strike The rangers pull their levers and the megazord performs its final strike. Lavalerie: Curse you orange ranger! Chase: Say it Zuma Zuma: Paw Patrol rangers, we just pawed a victory! Back on the ground Ellis: Wow. I don't think i've ever seen pups this good in my life Ryder: They all deserve a treat *gives a treat to each of the pups* Ellis: Infact, you've all been SO good today, i think y'all deserve some fun. All the pups get very excited Rocky: What are we doing Ellis? Ellis: Anything you pups want Rocky: I'm a bit hot actually. Marshall, could you hose me down please? Marshall: But, i thought you didn't like water Rocky: I'm used to it now. Marshall: Okay. Ruff! Water Cannon! Marshall's water cannon comes out of the top of his pup pack and he sprays Rocky Rocky: Thanks Marshall Marshall: You're welcome. Water cannon away. Marshall puts his water cannon away and the pups hear a growling noise. Everyone is spooked except Rubble. Rubble: Don't worry guys. I'm just hungry. I think I'll have a lot of big mac's from McDonald's Skye: Wow. Talk about a happy meal All the pups go off except Zuma who stays with Ellis and Ryder Ryder: *Shouts* Meet me at the lookout before bedtime! Chase: *Shouts* Will do Ryder Ellis: Go enjoy yourself tonight Zuma. The work will continue another day. Zuma: No thanks. *yawns* I'm a bit tired. Can I enjoy it with you? Ryder: Sure. What do you wanna do? The end Category:Power Rangers Crossover